jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:King Vivil/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Jagex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:RSC.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whovian39 (Talk) 15:58, 5 July 2009 Hey welcome to the wiki! This is my proper hello not the little bot above lol. I've just been scrolling through your edits, nice work! I hope to see you round! :Thanks. --King Vivil (Talk) 17:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Lol your welcome, i see you've made a lot of edits, good work! By the way if you don't mind me asking how did you find the wiki? :It was few hours ago and i don't remember. =/ --King Vivil (Talk) 18:02, 5 July 2009 (UTC) oh ok lol ty! Hey im not really sure what you did to my page and why but i reverted everything but your signature! :I don't know to. Once it is normal and next sec it's half deleted. I've leaved it in normal state. --King Vivil (Talk) 18:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::I see that you have repaired it. Good. It wasn't my fault, i think it was bug or something. --King Vivil (Talk) 18:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yep. It's bugged for me. I can send you seenshot what it shows when i try to edit your page. --King Vivil (Talk) 18:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, i'll believe you but i'd be interested to see what happens, let me know when you've uploaded the picture. :I think i haven't leaved it in normal state. But i haven't know about that. --King Vivil (Talk) 02:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Here's the link. http://yfrog.com/1heditinguserwhovian39j --King Vivil (Talk) 17:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) A welcome message from Rhhh4 Hey, you seem to be doing good, looking forward to be working with you Rhhh4 19:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :There is a lot to do. I would like to do a lot on this wiki but i don't have that much time. --King Vivil (Talk) 19:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) This Wikia isn't just all work and no fun, you need to chill out and relax and take some breaks, and talk to us Rhhh4 19:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) GG says hello... Hello! If you need any help, don't say 'Moon sandwich!' - contact me! Thirdscape Hey i have re-added thirdscape because we have discussed this already and thought about it, the decision we came to was based on these quotes: "but it could be an entire game in its own right, or just a skill, or both, who knows" Which shows they haven't come to a complete decision yet and it may still be a game in it's own right which we may or may not count. "Basically, this was going to be our 2010 game -- we were going to create another game -- but we said, this just ties in so nicely with "RuneScape" and it's cool, the community would love this, so let's not make it another game, let's just put this in the game." We don't know how this will tie in for all we know 3rdscape could be just as big as runescape and therefor be a good half of the overall game and therefor would count as a game as much as runescape does. However it could just be a small fraction but since we can't tell we had better keep it on just in case as it could go either way! I hope you understand why we made this decision! :... :"But it could be an entire game in its own right, or just a skill, or both, who knows." I think it's in mean of mini-game (big-one) or big new game feature. So yeah let's just wait a year and then delete it. --King Vivil (Talk) 01:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Well we might not delete it at all, until it comes out we just can't tell! Btw mobilising armies is out on runescape if your interested! :I just mean that i'm 100% sure that this will be new part of RuneScape. --King Vivil (Talk) 23:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I know it might well be but we don't know how big a part it will be because it may be half a the overall game and we will have to gove runescape and thirdscape seperate pages because they are both equal in it and you wouldn't merge the rs page with the thirdscape woulf you?! oops forgot to sign in then it is whovian39 here! :Yes i would. RuneScape is RuneScape.. It should be on same page and it's pretty impossible to make a content which is about 50% game. As in RuneScape it would must have a least 100 thousand hours of gameplay. --King Vivil (Talk)--FunOrb Wiki signature 10:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC)